La flor durmiente
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sasuke busca el poder en Orochimaru para cumplir su venganza, pero también los conocimientos médicos de Kabuto para que Sakura… THREESHOOT


**SUMARY: **Sasuke busca el poder en Orochimaru para cumplir su venganza, pero también los conocimientos médicos de Kabuto para que Sakura…

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**-LA FLOR DURMIENTE-**

_by: Atori_

_Threeshoot_

* * *

_Episodio 1:_

En el espeso bosque, rodeado de árboles donde el viento ayudaba a que creyese a un niño que tenían vida propia, con serpientes arrastrándose burlonas para capturar a su presa, Sasuke llegaba por fin a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Su viaje podría ser menos cansado, sino fuera porque Naruto había intentado detenerle, encarnizándose una cruenta lucha donde no hubo un ganador ni un perdedor decidido.

Sasuke había logrado dejarlo, lo que parecía, muerto; pero aquel rubio perseverante había logrado bajarle su ego al golpearle en la frente. Mientras que él, no había podido terminar el trabajo y acabar con su vida, de manera que pudiera obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan. No lo había matado porque no quería darle el gusto a su hermano y convertirse en alguien como él.

¡Je!

Si solo fuera esa la razón…

Sasuke no lo había matado porque muy en el fondo apreciaba ese cariño fraternal que Naruto le profesaba.

Sasuke no lo había matado porque eso demostraría que había caído bajo como su hermano mezquino.

Sasuke no lo había matado por…

-Sasuke-kun, por fin has llegado. –tras las escaleras que llevaban a la guarida de aquel Sannin, aparecía Kabuto complacido, solo hasta que su estado lleno de heridas le llamó la atención- pero, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-eso no importa, llévame dónde está Orochimaru.

-oh, ya sé que ansías su poder. –ajustándose las gafas con su típica sonrisa de zorrillo- así cómo Orochimaru-sama desea tu cuerpo. Pero será mejor tratar esas heridas y darte una ropa apropiada.

-no lo necesito. Llévame donde Orochimaru, ahora. –exigió.

-cálmate. Te llevaré dónde está él. Sígueme Sasuke-kun.

Con recelo se quedó en el sitio durante unos segundos, hasta que en medio de ese bosque siniestro, la danza de pétalos de sakura le recordaba la razón de porqué estaba obsesionado con _ese_ poder.

Fue bajando las escaleras donde la poca luz iba quedando atrás hasta estar rodeado por pequeñas antorchas que tenuemente iluminaban aquel sitio. El frío era un segundo factor que infundía, afortunadamente él no tenía esos problemas.

Tras ser tratado por Kabuto el cual Sasuke aún desconfiado, se dedicaba a fijarse en qué le hacía exactamente por temor a que se aprovechara de su debilidad para hacer de las suyas.

Posteriormente, el chico de gafas le había dado un batín como única prenda a lo que Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una cosa es que quisiera el poder, pero otra muy distinta que le dieran una ropa que era más para mujer que para hombre.

-es lo único que tenemos Sasuke-kun. –agregó Kabuto con tranquilidad.

Soltando una mueca de fastidio, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse aquel horrendo batín ante la intensa mirada de Kabuto que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿qué miras? –preguntó una vez cambiado de ropa en un tiempo record.

-nada. Solo que a Orochimaru-sama le gustará tener ese cuerpo.

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de vomitar.

El poder le recordaba que aguantaría lo que hiciera falta, pero con un límite.

-llévame dónde está él, ¡ahora! –volvió a demandar.

-vale, vale, no te exaltes. –asentía con serenidad.

Caminando por un pasillo donde ahora sí sentía el frío por su piel, aunque no por culpa del clima, sino por lo que tenía a su alrededor. Sabía que el tal Orochimaru solo quería de él su Sharingan, poseer su cuerpo. Sabía que aquel obsesivo de las serpientes se había ofrecido gustoso a enseñarle para poseer su cuerpo sin perder lo que él había trabajado durante décadas.

Iluso.

Un Uchiha jamás se rebajaría a ser la bolsa de recambio de alguien de la calaña de Orochimaru. Ni aunque juntos pudieran derrotar a Itachi, le daría su cuerpo. Lo haría él solo, era su venganza. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse en medio.

Él se aprovecharía de sus enseñanzas para vencer a Itachi, así como… … …

Enfrente suya, parado en el camino, un extraño hombre cubierto con vendas y un batín como el suyo, le esperaba. De reojo, observando como Kabuto le hacía una leve reverencia, Sasuke supo que aquel individuo se trataba de Orochimaru.

-mi querido Sasuke-kun –su voz siseante y ese tono de falso afecto hacía que la ira se acumulara en su interior- tenía tantas ganas de verte. Ven te llevaré a tu habitación temporal.

Ah, ¿así que iba a tener una habitación propia? Vaya considerado era esa serpiente.

Eran los pensamientos sarcásticos del Uchiha que lo seguía sin decir palabra.

Abandonando las prisiones de aquellos desgraciadas victimas de Orochimaru, se encontraron en un pasillo de extrañas paredes con puertas a cada diez metros y antorchas. Aquel sitio era como un laberinto y deprimente. Hasta las propiedades Uchihas que estaban abandonadas y con los fantasmas del pasado eran un hotel de cinco estrellas en comparación con eso.

Orochimaru se paró en una puerta que aparentemente era como cualquier otra. Kabuto que estaba detrás suya, se adelantó y sacando unas llaves la introdujo en el ojo de la cerradura para después abrir la puerta y esperar a que Sasuke entrase.

-esa será tu habitación. El mío está dos puertas adelante. –dijo Orochimaru más como amenaza que como palabras normales.

Sasuke dando un hondo suspiro se adentró en aquella habitación y no pudo evitar soltar una de sus típicas muecas. El cuarto era como aquel pasillo, sin ventana, sin nada. Solo dos antorchas y una cama. Demasiado simple y sencillo para su gusto. Pero bueno, estaba ahí para entrenarse, no de vacaciones.

La puerta se cerró por lo que se volteó, encontrándose a solas con Orochimaru. El clic de la puerta le hizo ver que Kabuto les había encerrado con llave.

-bien Sasuke-kun. Creo que es hora de imponer ciertas normas. –sentándose en su cama- te he prometido el poder y a cambio tú me darás tu cuerpo.

-…

-como Uchiha sé que serás muy aplicado y tu poder crecerá considerablemente. Supongo que eres consciente de eso, ¿no Sasuke-kun?

-…

-no eres muy hablador, Itachi-kun tampoco lo era. –Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de su hermano- bueno Sasuke-kun quiero que sepas que a diferencia de los que has visto te daré libertad, aunque más adelante. Por ahora estarás confinado en esta habitación o a mi lado. Quiero que te olvides de tus amiguitos de Konoha, especialmente de Naruto-kun y te centres en el poder. Serás un buen chico, no hablarás con nadie, excepto con Kabuto y conmigo y harás lo que yo te diga.

-¿me darás el poder que necesito? –eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-por supuesto.

-quiero que me enseñes también lo que sabe Kabuto. Esas drogas que crea, el jutsu médico. Todo. –simplificó.

-eso no te ayudará a vencer a Itachi-kun.

-quiero _todo_ el poder.

-esta bien, le diré a Kabuto que te enseñe si ese es tu capricho, aunque no te servirá de nada contra Itachi-kun. –levantándose para acercarse al Uchiha, el cual le miraba desafiante que produjo una extraña sonrisa en el Sannin- esos ojos… -susurraba excitado- esos ojos son los del verdadero Uchiha, los ojos del mal…

Sasuke sintió como le acariciaba la mejilla por lo que la apartó de un manotazo con el revuelo en el estómago.

-parece que no sabes que aquí yo soy el que manda y tú la presa.

-si quieres mi cuerpo aparta tus manos de mí.

-¡Ju! Propio de un Uchiha. Está bien, por ahora te dejaré en paz hasta que te _necesite_ de verdad. –enfatizando bien la palabra donde Sasuke comprendió esas intenciones repugnantes- Kabuto. –dijo simplemente, por lo que el ruido de la cerradura se hizo presente y la puerta se abrió- nos veremos muy pronto Sasuke-kun. –y se cerró la puerta con el clic de la cerradura.

Una vez solo Sasuke escupió bruscamente asqueado de lo que era ese Sannin, un pedófilo homosexual. Mirando la cama, como si lo viera aún sentado en ella, arrancó la manta para emplear su jutsu de fuego y calcinarla. Hasta asco le daba pensar que aquella serpiente había estado ahí sentada dejando su esencia sobre la manta.

Una vez que la manta quedó hecha cenizas, se sacó aquel batín sin importarle quedarse en ropa interior. Le daba ganas de incinerar también aquella prenda, pero de hacerlo excitaría más aquella serpiente que lujuriosa a saber lo que le haría.

Por lo que se calmó y examinó el lugar. La temperatura era aceptable, debido a su técnica. La puerta no tenía el ojo de la cerradura por lo que solo podría abrirse desde fuera. Eso era algo a su favor.

Sintiendo el lugar apropiado, pese a la falta de luz solar, cerró los ojos concentrándose. Sin abrirlos, efectuó unos cuantos sellos hasta llevar una de sus manos al suelo de manera brusca.

Irguiéndose vio la masa de humo y venida de la nada, la figura caída de Haruno Sakura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro de absoluta desolación. Lentamente fue descendiendo como si fuera una pluma, por lo que cuando estuvo a la altura de Sasuke, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Sakura… -susurró con sus ojos azabaches suavizados. Cargándola bien, se encaminó hacia la cama hasta depositarla sobre ella como si fuera una figura de cristal- Sakura… -volvió a llamarla acariciando su frente con delicadeza.

-hmmm… -el rostro de la chica se movió y poco a poco como si le costase, entreabrió los ojos- Sasuke-kun… -susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… -él también sonrió de lado.

-¿dónde… dónde estamos? –preguntaba desorientada moviendo solo la cabeza hacia el techo.

-en la guarida de Orochimaru. –respondió de rodillas, sin dejar de contemplarla, acariciando con sutileza la frente.

-ahh… -dijo como si esa respuesta fuese lo más normal del mundo. Segundos después volvió a sentir como sus ojos se le cerraban.

-no te duermas. –dijo Sasuke obligándola a que tuviera los párpados abiertos.

-me siento muy cansada. –decía con voz baja como si el hablar también le costara.

-hn… -se levantó para acostarse a su lado.

Si las circunstancias fuesen otras, Sakura se pondría completamente roja y exaltada al verlo únicamente con ropa interior, en una cama, y a su lado. Pero lo único que pudo exteriorizar, fue el rojo en sus mejillas en su rostro dolorido.

Sasuke sabía que eso la haría sentir un poco más despierta, más viva. Por lo que llevó su mano, pálida y fría, hasta su pecho para que sintiera el tacto de su piel.

-Sasuke-kun… -en aquel quedo susurro pudo percibir el gusto de esa caricia- gracias… -murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y que su cuerpo no tuviese vida.

Sasuke la miró con atención, casi con la misma pena y dolor que ella. Atrajo ese cuerpo contra él, arrimándola a él, abrazándola con fuerza tratando de calentarla con su propio cuerpo, aunque fuese inútil.

Tendría que tener todo, _todo_ el poder para revivirla, no iba a dejar que muriese… por _su_ culpa.

-

_Hace varios meses…_

-neh Sasuke-kun –habló Sakura sentada en el taburete del hospital, donde en la cama, sentado para su mayor comodidad estaba el Uchiha con la mirada perdida- que bien que Tsunade-sama haya vuelto a la villa. Sin ella… no te recuperarías.

-… -si Sasuke la atendía era un misterio. Su mente estaba enfocada en lo que Itachi le había hecho y que su poder aún estaba a años luz del de él. Pero la voz de la Haruno era también algo difícil de ignorar.

¿Por qué rayos esa chica se molestaba en verlo todos los santos días, incluso cuando había estado inconsciente? Era su compañera de equipo, pero su postura hacia ella se la dejaba bien claro al no hacerle caso. Es que tenía que decírselo con palabras como siempre.

-¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te pele una manzana? –se ofrecía con una sonrisa grande que irradiaba extrema felicidad.

-vete… -con sus ojos marcados con molestia que paralizó a la pelirosa- ¡lárgate! –siseó harto de tenerla revoloteando por la habitación.

Sakura pegó un brinco por esa última palabra acompañados de esos ojos que la miraban con odio… como siempre…

Quiso hablar, decir algo, pero la tenía tan paralizada, sin poder escapar algún sonido de su boca. Solo pudo hacer lo de siempre, agachar la cabeza con tristeza. Los segundos fueron pasando, y aunque Sakura seguía ahí metida en su habitación, por lo menos no tenía que escuchar su incesante parloteo sin sentido.

-me odias… -la escuchó sorbiendo por la nariz, por lo que advirtió que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que se volteara a verla- haga lo que haga siempre me odiarás… ni siquiera… como amiga me ves… -soltando una pequeña sonrisa- ahora me doy cuenta de que para ti no significo nada…

-…

-aunque tú para mí lo eres todo… me gustas mucho Sasuke-kun…

-de verdad que eres inaguantable. –dijo burlón como si la considerase peor que la peste- hazme un favor y muérete. –agregó después con impaciencia, cualidad poco característica en él.

Eso la destrozó por completo y las lágrimas descendieron con libertad hasta caer al suelo. Cerrando los ojos, se volteó para marcharse de la habitación como si se la llevara el diablo.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza, escuchando su lamento en la distancia. Bueno, ahora ella le dejaría en paz. Era lo mejor. Su vida estaba marcada por la venganza sin posibilidades de tener una felicidad. Y qué mejor que romper las ilusiones de la Haruno de raíz.

Pocos segundos después, escuchó un ruido de cristales cayéndose al suelo, luego voces de alarma. El Uchiha solo miró la puerta abierta, pero no se levantó para averiguar que era. Acomodándose, mirando el blanco techo volvió al tema de Itachi y su inmenso poder. Sin duda, en estos años su hermano no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Su taijutsu era eficaz y más rápido del que recordaba. Incluso si activase su sello maldito, no tendría nada que hacer. Y luego estaba esa extraña capa, como si perteneciese a una organización o a una hermandad. Pues el otro tipo de piel azulada también la portaba. Pensando en el otro tipo, supondría un obstáculo en un futuro para acercarse a su hermano, pues tenía el aspecto de ser como esos guardaespaldas que estaban pegados como lapas.

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar voces de alarma en el pasillo, así como si llevasen corriendo una camilla.

¿Qué no se supone que en los hospitales exigían silencio y no correr?

Molesto, se levantó de la cama para cerrar la puerta y tener calma. Pero fue la palabra casualidad, que justamente al intentar cerrarla vio la camilla y a la persona que iba en ella.

Fueron décimas de segundos, el que la camilla pasase por delante de su puerta, pero para Sasuke fue como verlo a cámara lenta al ver a Sakura ahí tendida con la respiración agitada, sangre por sus vestimentas y sus ropas.

Estático al tener esa imagen grabada en su mente, como la matanza de su clan, Sasuke tardó minutos en salir de la habitación y caminar por aquel largo e interminable pasillo en busca de la pelirosa.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se preguntaba confuso.

¿Es qué había tomado al pié de la letra sus palabras?

Siguiendo las voces de alarma, así como la de una mujer llorando como Sakura hace rato, se encontró ante dos enfermeras donde una se lamentaba en brazos de la otra, y su meta, dos puertas cerradas que daban al quirófano y la luz roja encendida.

-ya, ya tranquila… -intentaba animar a la enfermera disgustada.

-fue mi culpa… iba despistada… no me fijé en que venía…

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sasuke haciéndose notar.

Ambas enfermeras se voltearon a verle, la que lloraba, se lamentó más en los brazos de su compañera, mientras que la otra miraba con pena al Uchiha.

-¿qué…? –y por unos instantes sintió que se transportaba al pasado, al día siguiente de saber que sus padres, su clan estaba muerto.

-Haruno-san… -comenzó la que estaba en condiciones.

-¡rápido! ¡Apartaos! –se escuchaba ahora la voz femenina y decidida de la futura Hokage que caminaba a pasos agigantados seguido de su asistenta Shizune.

Sasuke solo vio como lo apartaba bruscamente, y con la pelinegra se adentraba en el quirófano.

El chico se quedó más desconcertado y asustado. Volvió a fijarse en las enfermeras a la espera de que le diesen una explicación de lo sucedido. No era curioso, pero eso era importante. Maldita sea, era su compañera de equipo, la única que le amaba por cómo era, la única que le llenaba ese vacío que tenía, la que había despreciado para protegerla de él.

-teme… teme… -apareciendo Naruto en compañía de Kakashi que se veían agitados- ¿qué le ha pasado a Sakura-chan? –pedía saber con desesperación- ¿qué le pasa? –mirando a las dos enfermeras- ¿qué tiene?

-Naruto, por favor cálmate. –decía Kakashi.

-no quiero. Me entero que a Sakura-chan le ha pasado algo malo y que la tenían que operar antes de que muera. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –gritaba exaltado con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

Muera…

-

"_-…hazme un favor y muérete…"_

-

Muerte…

Eso palideció al Uchiha con el sentimiento de culpa que esperanzado miraba las dos puertas cerradas.

-tranquilo Naruto. –Kakashi colocó una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de consolarlo. A través de su único visible se fijó en su otro alumno- Sasuke, ¿sabes algo?

-yo… -y se sintió como el niño indefenso de antaño que vivía bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor.

-es todo culpa mía, Kakashi-sama. –habló la mujer del llanto- iba con las muestras de sangre de varios pacientes de estado crítico e infeccioso y no me fijé en que Sakura venía corriendo… y… y… chocamos… las muestras cayeron… y… los tubos se rompieron en pedazos haciendo heridas en Haruno-san… y… y… la sangre… la de los pacientes… se mezcló toda… y… cayó encima de sus heridas…

-¿qué… qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó Naruto sin comprender el significado, pero sin abandonar sus lágrimas.

-es un método de infección. Sakura tuvo mala suerte de que se hiriese, si solo fuese sangre sobre su piel, no habría problema. Ahora en su sangre circula la de otros pacientes que están graves. Si no se limpia, Sakura podría morir.

Pero entonces… sería culpa suya…

Por su culpa…

Pensaba Sasuke sin poder agregar en alto que el que la chica se fuera corriendo había sido por su culpa. Por rechazarla de forma vil. Por decirle que se muriera…

Las puertas grandes se abrieron donde todos la miraron expectantes, por allí Tsunade, Shizune y las enfermeras aparecían con la cabeza gacha, otras intentaban ocultar las lágrimas.

-lo siento… -pronunció Tsunade- no pude llegar a tiempo…

Los dos chicos más Kakashi se quedaron sin aliento con los ojos engrandecidos. La enfermera _culpable_ cayó desmayada ante esa noticia, siendo ayudada por la otra que en compañía de otras la atendieron.

-no… ¡MIENTES VIEJA! Sakura-chan no puede estar muerta… ¡NO PUEDE! –gritaba Naruto fuera de sí- ¡VUELVE TU CULO Y CÚRALA!

-Naruto… de verdad que no puedo… la sangre desconocida acabó por fluir por su organismo y llegó a su corazón. –hablaba con pesadez.

-¡ESTAFADORA! ¡ERES UNA ESTAFADORA! ¡TÚ NO ERES LA VIEJA TSUNADE! ¡EROSENNIN ME DIJO QUE ERAS UNA GRAN CURANDERA!

-Naruto, debes entenderlo. –habló Kakashi viéndose lágrimas- no _todo_ puede salvarse.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que Naruto llorase a lágrima viva en el pecho de su sensei como el niño que era. Sasuke también lloraba, el dolor era el mismo que cuando había perdido a sus padres. Lo pasado se mezclaba con el presente, así como su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus lágrimas, su dolor…

-Uchiha… -habló Tsunade sentándose en el banco más cercano- a Sakura le queda pocos minutos de vida antes de que expire… pero te ha estado llamando una y otra vez…

No hubo más palabras para interpretar lo que quería decir Tsunade. Le daba la oportunidad de verla… por última vez… sin saber que él era el culpable de su muerte…

-teme… -se giró viendo a Naruto como nunca- dile que la quise mucho y que me perdone por haber sido un tonto pesado…

Sasuke le miró neutro. El maldito usuratonkachi esperaba que entrase y le diera el mensaje cuando se sentía incapaz. Era culpa suya… su culpa…

-Sasuke, por favor, creo que a Sakura le gustaría verte por última vez. –dijo ahora Kakashi.

Pero había sido su culpa.

-por favor… ya sabes que ella te amaba con todo su corazón…

Eso lo sabía, pero la despreció de cruel manera y miró donde acabó.

Por lo menos se merece una disculpa y la verdad. Le decía su conciencia. Tendría que rebajarse a pedirle perdón.

Dio un paso y otro como si caminase por el sendero de la muerte, con las miradas de todas, creando una imagen en su subconsciente donde le discriminaban llamándolo asesino.

Al abrir las puertas, un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Los aparatos sonando una y otra vez con ese pitido agudo, comprobando que su corazón aún latía. La pelirosa yacida en la camilla con la respiración agitada, donde su nombre salía de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Sakura… -pronunció con culpa de que la historia del pasado se repitiera donde esta vez él era el asesino.

-¿Sasuke… -kun? –intentando abrir los ojos- ¿Sasuke-kun? –dijo ahora más desesperada.

El Uchiha a pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido todo el brillo posible. Su rostro estaba blanco como la leche. Sus labios de color morado. ¿Tanto podía provocar la sangre de otros?

-Sasuke-kun… ¿eres… tú…? –con lágrimas de felicidad.

-el usuratonkachi me pidió que te dijera que siempre te quiso y que le perdones por cómo es. –relatando cada palabra que el rubio le había dicho. Verla en ese estado…

-Naruto… -ensanchando su sonrisa todo lo que podía.

-lo siento… -dijo después Sasuke. La Haruno le miró sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras de su boca y cargadas de arrepentimiento.

-Sasuke… -kun…

-ha sido por mi culpa, porque te rechacé… porque… te dije que te murieras… yo… yo en verdad… lo hice porque me convertiré en un villano… perseguiré a mi hermano para matarle… no quería tener vínculos con nadie…

-aunque… aunque fueras… un villano… te seguiría… allá donde fueras…

-Sakura… -no podía dejarla morir, no podía… era demasiado para su conciencia. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Sasuke-kun… si… si… no estuviese tu… tu venganza… ¿podrías… podrías amarme?

-… -vio como ella le miraba suplicante, esperanzada. Le cogió aquella mano helada y la llevó hasta su mejilla moviendo su propia mano en una sutil caricia, donde sus labios acabaron por rozar sus nudillos.

-Sasu… ke-kun…

-no te dejaré morir. –dijo esta vez con ojos decididos y el Sharingan activo que confundió a la pelirosa.

En la mente del Uchiha tuvo un flash de haber visto un pergamino antiguo donde se mostraba un jutsu prohibido que permitía tener a la otra persona con vida durante segundos cada vez que la invocase, pero para ello tendría que estar viva, la sumiría en un sueño profundo, donde los segundos restantes de vida se detendrían, como si parase el tiempo para ella y jugase con el ángel de la muerte descaradamente.

-Sasuke-kun… -dijo ahora confusa al verlo hacer unos sellos raros.

-juro que haré lo posible para salvarte. –fueron sus palabras antes de realizar los sellos necesarios, tal cómo estaba puesto en aquel pergamino, para posar su mano en la frente de ella.

Sakura sintió como sus ojos se iban cerrando y su cabeza se viró de lado como si de ahí saliese su último aliento.

-lo juro. –depositando un beso sobre su frente donde las máquinas sonaron indicando que el corazón había dejado de latir.

Con esa nueva meta en mente, la cargó, no sin antes efectuar una réplica de Sakura moribunda, para que así todos creyesen que había muerto y pudieran enterrarla. No iba a aceptar la ayuda de nadie para salvarla. Lo haría él solo, porque era su culpa, porque ahora ella le pertenecía a él.

-

Con ese suceso, Sasuke volvió a la realidad encontrándose en la habitación que Orochimaru le había dado, donde la durmiente Sakura seguía a su lado.

Desde que había efectuado aquel jutsu, el cabello de la Haruno iba creciendo como si los cambios físicos siguiesen su curso. Eso lo recordaba vagamente en aquel pergamino.

Al menos la tenía consigo, al menos podría enmendar su error, al menos estaba protegida de lo que otros pudieran hacerle… y todos creían que la falsa Sakura era la verdadera, yacida bajo tierra donde seguramente ahora solo serían huesos.

-Sakura… -besando su frente- juro que encontraré la forma de salvarte…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En teoría este fic no lo iba a publicar hasta que terminase Unmei u otro, pero como es el cumple de mi hijita Di y no pude hacerle otra cosa, pues le dedico este fic. Mi Linda musume espero que te haya gustado.

El fic constará de tres capítulos donde trataré de publicarlos mensualmente, de hecho ya tengo parte del siguiente escrito, y antes de nada, para tranquilizaros, aclaro que Sasuke y Sakura tendrán un final feliz juntos.

'Atori'


End file.
